custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chalk33
Archive 1 The Blank Page: The biggest barrier to- wait this has title been done! Nah, it's fine. :P Glad to be allied with you! :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) : Just wait until I make the blog XD It was the right thing to do. :P Otherwise we might as well throw in the towel and say that Vorred's story has enough of my characters in it to consider it a cross-over event. XD Hey, Chalk, came by to ask a question: Who is that MOC in your profile picture? Just wondering.Artek the crazy one (talk) 01:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Gravity's one my personal favorite. Go with it :) Alright I watched the create a new page tutorial video before I created a completely new page. And I watched the one about info boxes. There are some problems. I saw the source and visual mode you talked about but in the place I saw it's not here. Another thing the video said is that a pop up appears with the info box once you select it. It didn't happen to me though. Thanks for the help. Reply on your own time. It's not what you got its what you do with it...... That makes you a hero (talk) 16:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclefanone Glad you like them. :D I'm doing quite a few STARs MOCs in preparation for The Powers That Should Be. :P To answer your question, Onua's sword came with the BREAKOUT Breez set. :P No problem. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:58, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 21:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's getting better. :P I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to your message. :S I just got so many messages that I couldn't even begin to answer them all. Your support is greatly appreciated in this difficult time for me. :) Glad you like him. :) My pleasure. :P I feel that Turaga are underrated these days and it's always fun to be able to build MOC requests like this. :P I'm feeling OK. :P I still talk to my girlfriend at night and I feel that there is definite hope for the future. She still loves me and I love her. She was a faithful partner and I know that she really didn't want to leave me unless she absolutely had to. I have told her that I know how I can change and that I will do anything to see her happily in my arms once again. I have a feeling that she will come around but I need to make some serious life changes first. :P Well, things aren't worked out yet and I still need to see where this conversation goes and she is willing to trust me again after messed up so badly and ruined things when I went to university. She feels that I got controlling and was too immature so I want to do everything that I can to change that. :P I guess I'll see how it goes and hope that she can at least be my friend by the end of it. :P Thanks for the support. :) Hmm, well I would definitely recommend the newer rebooted series over the outdated, archaic classical series. It's a lot more focused on our generation and makes for much better television if you asked me, though the classic series has its moments too and is a commendable origin. :P I would suggest watching the modern 2005-present day version before going back and starting with the classics. The Christopher Eccleston season was written to reintroduce young/new fans to the show and I would recommend starting there. :P Chicken Bond is also well-versed in Classic Who, to an even greater degree than myself. Awesome! Glad to hear it :D just you wait till you reach the Matt Smith era. ;) Is it okay if you can change Esnidar's name to Derez? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:30, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P If you want to that would be very helpful indeed. :) Hmm, sounds pretty interesting :) Maybe... Freedom Lines? If not, then... The Rebels? It's like in a war, where you hear the term behind the lines, that's what I had in mind :) Hey, what are friends for? XD Would you mind reviewing my story Anomaly?I need another user's perspective, note that the storyis not finished:pArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm putting a blog post up very soon, you'll know why I've drawn her then. Thanks for the praise! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Sniff' Yeah, I heard, I'm just glad I didn't finish the MOC :) Sure! Whatever you want! XD You can probably make the page, and just use this template until it's perfect! It was pretty good from what I read :) I don't remember, I'll just wait until you post the prologue XD That was pretty interesting! Yeah, but you might want to put the name of whoever's talking a little more :) And there's one thing that could be changed, this line: "and what he saw gave him a big slap." I would change that to:"and what he saw gave him a huge shock." Can't wait for the rest XD It's okay for a Prologue :) Just look at the Prologue of Outlast XD You did good! Hey, if you want a good source for Doctor Who information, I would go http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki%7Chere. I could tell you lots of those things too, since I've been watching Doctor Who since I was 5 :) But, that would give you pretty much everything XD I do as well. I expect the problem will be taken care of soon, though. --[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] You alright? I saw what this guy said about you, I hope the admins take care of this soon:\Artek the crazy one (talk) 20:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Are you okay? I saw all those pages that piece of crap made, and, from now on, let's wait a few hours to a day to welcome someone :/ I'm fine, I never thought I'd see a vandal around here during my time:/Artek the crazy one (talk) 20:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I'm fine, I'm just sad that we were thrown out the window by that guy, but, let's move on from it XD Wow, I miss outon a lotXD However I don't think thisis the last, there will always be those who are immature and some will make there way here:p Just what did these last vandals do? And when you think about it, aren't the admins like Toa? And we Matoran? And when you become an admin you become a Toa of this site:pArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Thanks for alerting me. It seems that those vandal attacks had been resolved before I had even woken up in my timezone. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Yup. :P I figured that everyone's had enough time to read Falling in the Black so I thought I'd make a start. I'm currently in the process of merging the two pages, yes. :P What do you mean by that? Hey man :D I would like to thank you for voting for my entry on the Brutaka Contest. That really means a lot to me! P.S. I posted an idea for our Children of Teridax group ;) Well thanks again and take care! 22:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I'll just copy the source from the main page, thanks! XD Sure, just give me a few hours to get it done :) Do you have the Voting Page done yet? I accept! —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) I am interested in joining the Children of Teridax. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Your Overlord has Spoken]] 17:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Excited to join the club! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 19:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I mean, there's not much to work out, just see what your ideas are and stuff...we can do it today, but being that I'm a Monobook user, I can't do Metru chat. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for what the meaning of our ally-ship should be, like are the clubs connected? Are they just closely related? Basically, how strong the clubs are connected...if at all. I'm pretty open to suggestion right now since this is a relatively new club. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) XD We're at war! JK. I don't really have anything in mind....was hoping you would. For now, we can leave it as is and discuss it later. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright! Will keep in touch, then! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:58, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I just voted because other people did. :P Wasn't aware that voting hadn't opened yet. Just wanted to give M58 some early support for his hugely underrated story. I'll keep an eye out for things like that in future. :P Thanks for the heads up on the talk page, mate. I tend to write stories and leave them unfinished, and not socialise, so, thanks. RaiserOfCain (talk) 03:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, though, there's an old profile of mine, ToaRuktaz I think it's called, there's a story called Ruktaz on there. It's really, heavily unfinished. There are a lot of grammatical errors in it, as well. From a few years back, methinks. RaiserOfCain (talk) 03:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Pardon my tardy message but thanks for the review! I now know what needs fixing!:)Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:52, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Hello Chalk33 thank you for the greeting and I'd like to ask if I can join your group The Children of Teridax if it's ok send me message back Wikialord123 (talk) 02:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Wikialord123 Already on it XD Hey Chalk, it would seem that some users like my idea to make comics of our makutafied self mocs and now I must ask, is it okayif I start the comics now?Or would you prefer for more users to vote for it? Also, if I were to make thecomics, where would you like me to post them?Artek the crazy one (talk) 17:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Sure, I'd like to join! :D Sure thing XD Sure, look out CBW, here comes Makuta Chalka!:)Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Yeah, how about the tomorrow? If not, then how about the 12? Okay, no problem man! ;D 21:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that. :P I'll remember. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 21:09, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Ssshhh Yeah, I noticed that now. :P I fixed it, and noticed that I already responded to that dude already. Maybe he won't notice. XD Thanks anyway, though! -- [[User:Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[Baterra Magna|''1]][http://sidorak12814.deviantart.com/ '4'] 03:53, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Story May I try to write a story for your Universe? I could try writing for the Elementus Republic, if you don't have any plans for them already :) Thanks! I'll just use the NoteBox template and make it a "Canon-in-Training" thing. I'll start writing later, and the prologue will probably be released tomorrow. I'm still thinking of a title :D Where is the Elementus Republic stationed? Metru Nui, or somewhere else in the Matoran Universe? Just that you're featured user XD (P.S: I'm on mobile :D Elementus is still in the works) Can I help build the COT homepage? It looks pretty messy and I know some html. Collector1 Thanks! I've been wanting to join this club myself. Collector1 I didn't do very much, but do you like it? Collector1 Glad to help. Collector1 Wow, TCT sure is getting popular, you have created an epik(as you would say) club![http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one :) '''Artek' the crazy one] I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...We'll think of something. I need to work on the next chapter of The Silence of the End. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, um... I have one question: HOW DO YOU USE LIVE CHAT!? Thank you for taking time to see the little blue thing. I apprecaite it. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 23:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I did do that. I don't know why it was not doing it. I was wondering if you knew why. :P [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 23:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) So how do I upload pictures for the moc contest? --PjangoStudios THANK YOU for actually reading it! I hope you enjoy it as you read it. :) I need constructive critism! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 19:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for editing it. I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll take the advice of being less past-tense. Also, I did not know about Toa being the same word plural :P I am making a sequel and Prequel currently. Hopeful you'll find time to read it, too. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 20:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Take this. This is your reward for taking time to read[[ Mask of Power| Mask of Power]]. Here ya go, Chalka! And for a Bonus, take this one, too, for being a fan of my favorite Makuta! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 00:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) No, I haven't, but it is on my list :P Sorry, I'm having a bit of a last-minute panic with a ''MATA script that I have to rewrite at the moment, that's taking up my full attention. I'll have to pass up that review for the next few days. :S Just incase you forgot: *Lykos Kinsman (Featured Article) *Lykos with Flag (Featured Image) *''Coldest Day'' (Featured Story) *Adviser (Featured Creation) *And finally: “On the contrary, it means everything. You are a key to a locked door, a door which must be found in a maze of time. You must live to future times, to remove the tomb-stone; to awake the dead… so I, we can be forever free.” --Mysterious Figure, Coldest Day (Featured Quote) Thanks for all you've done so far, and I'll be sure to see you after Sochi! Good-bye, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 04:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chalk, I just saw that the TCT mainpage has been uploaded though the featured creation section is still missing it's winning entry.[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Love the main page for TCT! I liked your discription, I really started to laugh (I usually do do that when reading). You made Tagah seem pretty interesting. BTW, I really hope I get 10 cookies. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 19:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping thr page out. I did not realize it did not meet to wiki standards. But I must thank you and collector1 for he;ping me out. I owe both of you one. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 22:11, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Wait, I thought you were building the harpoon? I didn't realize you were building a shield. XD This version seems a lot more like the shield that a Roman soldier would carry and is a much more traditional shield. I'd perhaps try to make it a little more rectangular, so you can swap out those oddly colored pieces and make it entirely one color. Aside from that, it's looking good. :P CONGRATS! You win, Mr. Chalka! Here, take this as a present of my gratitude! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 03:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Chalka, I think you should check out your twitter. Some person must've hacked you or something, because I am seeing your posts say "Check out this deal" and "I just lost 40 pounds!" and other junk. I think you should check it out ASAP. Maybe you should change your password, as well. This has happened to my bro before, so just try to deal with it the best you can. :) -Your friendly nieghborhood BIONICLEToa [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 01:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, there, Chalka! It's me, Tagah! I'm on the wiki now. I thought I'd mine as well stop bye and say hi! BWA HA HA HA! I Am TAGAH! (Send me a message!) 03:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you change Terez's name to Serax? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:45, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man, and BTW The Winter Soldier is now known as Cold Blood (Policy reasons) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, he has accepted. Now edit the thing for his membership! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 03:49, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Chalk33, I would just like to say thank u for welcoming me to the wiki.I hope we meet again soon, Thank you, Karov Kurad (talk) 16:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi chalk, Just asking, but are you an admin? thx from Karov Kurad (talk) 21:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Chalka. I'd like to invite you to join the The Visorak Horde! because 1) your my friend and 2) your epic. I'd also like to ask if we can have our clubs be allies. I'd never fight with you, anyway. :) Anyways, that's all I'm asking, for now. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 02:02, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Just showing you my new sig: Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 21:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Wunderful. Now, then, since your a member of the Horde, please put and . Thanks for joining the horde! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 00:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Skillet fan eh? Good to know I'm not the only one here. :P -- 19:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) More than that, it's a link to a page that I have not made here under the userspace of my old name :P Thanks for notifying me. ----Stormjay Rider 19:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Also, your link to your MOCpages account is broken. ----Stormjay Rider 19:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. ~rereads your userpage~ So Circus for a Psycho is the theme of your selfMOC? Nice. It's also the theme for my secondary selfMOC. It really fits him. ----Stormjay Rider 19:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) it made perfect sense, I'll do that whenever I figure it out! Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 22:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Aww, thank you. :D That is very kind indeed! BTW, just asking, but have you read "Arise of Darkness" or "The Chronicles of Fa"? They are both some of my best work on this wiki. Just wanted to see if you read them. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 02:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Aren't I your friend? I am right? Darker511 (talk) 00:15, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 Yay! Darker511 (talk) 17:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 I'm not on your friend list... Could you add moi? We truly are friends here on CBW and wikia. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 20:29, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Totally watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars right now... This is fun! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 06:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Am planning to make more articles sooner or later.... Cheers, ~~Karov Kurad~~ Thank you very much! :D Although you might be sad to know that I've changed his purple pakari into an orange huna because the colour flows better with the design. And yes, purple is awesome. :P --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 01:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, I'm pretty new here, and was just wondering, how do you obtain that little piece of text above your pages that says "this page was created by (user). Don't add to this piece of fiction without the writers permission." Just wondering. Thanks man. ToaTakaro (talk) 22:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, lol, I was very confused, my bad. In that case, don't bother with mine, nobody on CBW knows them anyways. However, are you at all involved with Omega and me in the real deal? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yes, my name has changed. Now it's just BIONICLEToa. :D Clubs!!! Hey Chalk, could I please join your club: The Children of Teridax. Its sounds fun and I apparently do meet the criteria necessary to enter. Thank you for taking the time to respond back to me :P --DronesFoul (talk) 02:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) One Wish (sort of) Hello again Chalk, I noticed that I was kicked off of the live chat most likely because I didn't know what SP was. Even though I'm still not exactly sure as to what it might be, all that I ask is for any of you to tell me these things so I can join more conversations, So I can really get into the community, because that's what I would like more than anything. Also, if you aren't to busy, I would finally like to know how exactly I can change the signatures that I have. Thank you for your response. --DronesFoul (talk) 17:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Chalk, I guess I have the bad habit of slightly taking things the wrong way. I'll make sure to be less sensitive of simple stuff like this from now on. I also thank you for helping me change my signature, hope it looks good :P --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 18:06, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I have written two articles, Xafri and Gringat, but they are still identified as "stubs", even though I am finished with them. Do you know how I can make them "real" articles? Toa Chartier (talk) 03:21, April 20, 2014 (UTC) the chat is gone hi there chalk33 i was about to show you something on the chat but the chat was gone then i saw the blog its unfare! ;( Joshuajacobson95 (talk) 21:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC)joshuajacobson95 Thank you for the offer! Thanks, and I would like to accept that invitation. Again, thank you for the offer. I recently returned from hiatus, so this is a nice surprise! Ace the Master 23:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Shoot! I'm sorry! I forgot all about the picture! Thanks for reminding me!